


Day off

by cairusvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baking, Chan centric? why the fuck not, Day Off, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Wonchan!, Writing this gave me chest pains, also implied that the rest of svt is also in love with Chan, wonchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Baking muffins, eating take out, talking in the bathtub, and lots of cuddling.Just the little joys in Wonwoo's life with Chan.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diduforget123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/gifts).



> This fic was commissioned by diduforget123 AND I AM SO SO IN LOVE WITH WONCHAN (I'm just saying in case some of you still can't see THAT) so thank you thank you THANK YOU for commissioning and supporting me <3 This fic was so fun to write and having it be my first ever commissioned fic jsut makes it even more special<3

Wonwoo wakes impossibly warm and he finds himself smiling at the leg thrown over his waist. He rubs the sleep off of his eyes and turns his head to stare at the puffy cheeked, disheveled hair Chan still snoring softly next to him. Wonwoo turns on his side to face Chan and he runs a hand over Chan's leg to lift it over his waist as he turns and he pulls Chan closer. Chan cuddles closer in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo and rubbing his face on Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo closes his eyes and enjoys Chan's arms around his neck. He stays like that for a while, soaking up as much Chan time as he can specially now on their rare free weekend without any kind of work to think about on monday. 

After a while, he reaches for his phone and was about to scroll through twitter when Chan groans in his sleep and frowns. Wonwoo opens the camera on his phone, smiling up at the camera as he fits the two of them in the frame of his phone, and Wonwoo takes a photo of him smiling and few where he's copying Chan's frown. Wonwoo sends the photos to Chan and he smiles when he hears Chan's phone vibrate on the bedside table next to Chan. Chan seems to wake up from the sound and Wonwoo drops his arms and pretends to be asleep.

Chan stirs awake and moves about next to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo tries his best not to smile. Chan goes back to his original position with his phone in his hand resting on Wonwoo's chest and Wonwoo tries his best to hold in his smile. But when Chan slams his fist on his chest, Wonwoo coughs out a laugh and pressed his hand on his chest.

"I'm gonna die." Wonwoo says and Chan just huffs.

"Good. Less work for me if you die a natural death." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs. He slips his arm under Chan's back and lifts him over himself. Chan laughs sleepily as he falls off Wonwoo's chest and he stares up at how Chan smiles over him. Disheveled hair and all. 

"You're so pretty." Wonwoo says despite himself and Chan smiles. The shy kind of smile he does when a compliment catches him off guard and Wonwoo absolutely loves how it looked with his puffed up cheeks and his messy hair.

"You're so annoying." Chan says and he tries to get off of Wonwoo but Wonwoo wraps his arms around Chan's back and pulls him in. 

"Give me a kiss." Wonwoo says and Chan gives him a scowl before leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Wonwoo looks up with a frown and Chan laughs. Chan then leans down and kisses Wonwoo properly with his hands on Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo can't help but smile into the kiss and he slips one of his hands under Chan's shirt just as Chan pulls away. Chan grabs hold of his wrist and pulls his hand out of his shirt.

"Nope. I want breakfast first." Chan says and he rolls out of bed and gets up. Wonwoo sits up and watches Chan stumble out of their room. Wonwoo saves the photos on his google drive and dropbox since he knew Chan would eventually find his phone and delete them so he figured taking precautionary steps are necessary for now. Wonwoo follows him to the bathroom and annoys him as they both wash up. 

Chan goes out first and Wonwoo comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wiping his glasses clean with the bottom of his shirt only to hear Chan grunting in the kitchen and Wonwoo sees him bring out a box from inside the big package he got yesterday.

"I thought you said we're making breakfast?" Wonwoo asks, putting on his glasses and trying to flatten his hair and Chan beams at him over the huge box in front of him. 

"We are. We're gonna bake." Chan says and Wonwoo stares.

"We're gonna bake." Wonwoo mimics him and Chan turns the box and Wonwoo stares at the image of a small microwave oven printed on the box.

"We're gonna bake." Chan says again. Confirming it. Wonwoo scoffs and walks up next to Chan.

"Do you even know how to bake?" Wonwoo asks, grabbing the box and reading the written description on the box while Chan brings out more stuff out of the package.

"It's like cooking. We can probably search recipes up. Plus we have YouTube." Chan says and Wonwoo turns to look at him.

"Ah. Yes. YouTube. I feel so much more comfortable now that I know you'll be looking at your phone while you cook." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles.

"You mean while WE cook." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Chan, I love you. But there's no way in hell I'm helping you test this out." Wonwoo says and Chan frowns.

"You're not gonna help me?" Chan asks, tugging on the sleeve of Wonwoo's sweater and he does that thing he does where he lowers his chin and looks up at Wonwoo with his eyes and Wonwoo sighs.

"This is emotional exploitation." Wonwoo says and Chan lets go of his sleeve to tug on the bottom of Wonwoo's sweater, still looking at Wonwoo like that and Wonwoo tries to look away.

"Can't we just make pancakes? Or like, fried rice, or something?" Wonwoo asks and Chan whines and steps closer to Wonwoo, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's lower back.

"I wanted to make something new for you." Chan says and Wonwoo sighs.

"This is like, emotional abuse, I think." Wonwoo says and Chan does that disappointed sigh he does before tightening his arms around Wonwoo. Wonwoo sighs and gives in.

"Fine." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles instantly.

"Really?" Chan asks excitedly and Wonwoo nods, dreading this already. 

"Do you even have stuff to bake with?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods, pointing at another large box next to the one that's already opened.

"Do you want to make cookies? Or do you want like, cupcakes? Or maybe muffins?" Wonwoo thinks that the only difference in muffins and cupcakes is literally just the icing on top so he smiles and shrugs.

"Let's go with muffins." Wonwoo says and Chan hugs him tightly before letting go and kneeling on the floor. He opens up another huge box and Wonwoo stares at the amount of baking supplies he actually has.

"It's basically just mixing the ingredients and then popping it in the oven. It can't be that hard, hyung." Chan says and Wonwoo shrugs.

  
  


And Wonwoo was surprised to find out that it really wasn't that hard. But then again, nothing ever really is hard for Chan and Wonwoo thinks that's just another proof that God really has favorites.

  
  


Chan was sweet enough to make cappuccino muffins to pacify Wonwoo about actually having to help in baking and also to satisfy Wonwoo's coffee addiction. Wonwoo looked up a bunch of recipes and followed one with an espresso spread and Wonwoo was honestly excited about that. So Chan checked if they have enough ingredients to make the muffins an dChan laughs. He showed Wonwoo the contents of his other package and it's filled with a bunch of ingredients and a lot of glass containers for "storage purposes'', as Chan says. So after cleaning everything they have to clean and drying up the huge glass jars, Chan starts opening stuff up and putting them in their specified containers. Chan uses a strip of masking tape to label them for now and he uses the three huge containers for all purpose flour, rice flour, and cake flour. Wonwoo shares that he didn't think there would be so many kinds of flour and Chan smiles at him, telling him this isn't even all of the kinds of flour. Then he pours everything else on smaller glass jars, chocolate chips, walnuts, marshmallows, and baking powder, and more stuff Wonwoo didn't bother to know, and he smiles at them after he's done. 

Then they started with the actual muffins. 

The recipe was easy enough. For the espresso spread, you just have to mix all the ingredients in a bowl and leave it in the fridge to cool until it's needed. And for the muffin batter itself, you have to mix the dry ingredients and the wet ingredients separately first before mixing them together. 

Wonwoo was tasked to mix the dry ingredients which were flour, sugar, baking powder, cinnamon(that he now knows you shouldn't sniff at close proximity to your nose), and salt. Wonwoo asks Chan why they need salt for baking muffins and Chan just shrugs and tells him to follow the recipe. Wonwoo used a fork to mix the ingredients and he watches as Chan measures the wet ingredients, dissolving the coffee granules in the milk, adding egg, vanilla, and the melted butter. Chan then hands Wonwoo a rubber spatula and tells him to fold while he pours the wet ingredients in with the dry.

"Fold?"

"Yeah. Fold."

"You want me to fold the batter."

"Yes. Like, It's not as aggressive as mixing the batter."

"So you want me to mix gently."

"Yeah. Fold."

"Stop saying fold!"

"Fold is the proper term!" Chan was laughing by now and Wonwoo just huffs as Chan pours the mixture into his bowl and he FOLDS the batter. 

Chan then brings out a can of what looks like spray paint but is actually oil and he starts spraying the muffin pans.

"It says here to put three fourths of the batter."

"Like, three fourths of a cup?"

"No like, three fourths of the muffin pan."

"That's a bit inconsistent, don't you think? What if we got a bigger muffin pan? Then the amount would be different?" Wonwoo asks and Chan looks up at him with a blank face and Wonwoo sighs.

"Right. Three fourths of the pan. Let's use that measuring cup thing with the beak so you can pour it easily." Wonwoo offers and Chan nods. They fill the six muffin cups of the pan and Chan plugs in the microwave oven before staring at it.

"What? Wonwoo asks and Chan turns to him with a frown.

"I don't think this thing has a temperature setting." Chan says and Wonwoo moves to stare at the microwave over too and he frowns at the amount of different settings and the lack of said temperature setting.

"Well, it has a muffin setting." Wonwoo offers and Chan frowns.

"Yeah but how will we know it's the right temperature?"

"We need to trust the system." Wonwoo says and Chan gives him a tired look.

"I'm serious. Why did you even buy this specific one?" Wonwoo asks and Chan shrugs. 

"Mingyu hyung has the same exact model." Chan says and Wonwoo sighs.

"Mingyu? Mingyu put you up to this?" Wonwoo asks and Chan crosses his arms over his chest and huffs.

"No. We had a lesson in our entrepreneurship class and there was a speaker who owns a bakery. And he was like, talking about baking and i thought it was cool." Chan says and Wonwoo sighs. Chan always does get too invested into new things he's just figured out. Like how he took pole dancing classes because Soonyoung was taking them and Chan was intrigued by it. or how Chan just came back home with a skateboard in his arm one day for some reason still unknown to Wonwoo. And, God... Wonwoo still remembers the time Chan got interested in yoga, like proper yoga. And Wonwoo would wake up to Chan in their living room wearing a tank top and those cursed yoga pants. 

Right. Wonwoo's dealing with a different kind of cake right now.

"Look. Let's set it on muffin. The recipe said seventeen to twenty minutes so let's set it to twenty. And I think Mingyu said that we can check these by poking them with like, toothpicks to see if they're cooked all the way inside." Wonwoo offers and Chan huffs.

"Okay? Okay. Now let's put that here. You clean up here while I order food for lunch because it's almost noon. And i kind of want a shower." Wonwoo says and Chan nods.

"No pouting, okay? I'm sure your muffins are good." Wonwoo says as Chan puts the muffin tray in the oven and Chan laughs.

"That sounded so wrong in my head." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs. 

"Oh no. Your actual muffins aren't just good. They're heavenly." Wonwoo says, hugging Chan from behind, and Chan elbows his stomach before moving out of his arms and starts cleaning up. 

  
  
  
  


The muffins took twenty-two minutes to completely cook through and their food comes in ten minutes after they've pulled the muffins out. Chan had the genius idea to dip the top of the muffins on the espresso spread while it's still a bit warm and Wonwoo stares a bit hungrily at the warm brown color of the muffin and the spread melting a bit on top making it look like a rather messy lazy and Wonwoo is honestly just glad Chan thought of making muffins. They eat their lunch in the living room while the second batch of muffins are baking and the first batch was cooling down more and Wonwoo took it upon himself to brag about the muffins to their friends and to brag about how perfect his boyfriend is for being good at literally everything he does and that Mingyu can suck it. 

The last bit may seem rude and uncalled for but Wonwoo knows more than half of their friends have had a crush on Chan and he's a hundred percent sure Mingyu is one of them. 

Wonwoo will agree, though, that the photo of him smiling at a sleeping Chan in his arms was actually unnecessary but Wonwoo just really wants to make it a point to brag that he's Chan's boyfriend.

Chan tackles him and confiscates his phone after he saw their group chat on his own phone and Chan pockets Wonwoo's phone with a frown. Wonwoo smiles and keeps eating. When the second batch of muffins are done, Chan gets up to tend to them and Wonwoo takes his laptop from their room to set up their shared netflix account and he pulls up their currently watching drama while Chan prepares the oven for the third batch. 

"This Waikiki drama is kind of dull for me." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs.

"Yeah. I mean, we watched W before this one so I can see why you'd say that."

"You like this?"

"Not that much. Dooshik's kind of cute." Chan says and Wonwoo frowns. Chan sets the tray inside and closes the oven. Chan uses Wonwoo's phone to set a timer so they won't accidentally forget about the oven when they don't hear it and Chan settles back on the couch next to Wonwoo. 

"What?" Chan asks and Wonwoo closes the video and starts looking through their list of to watch dramas. Chan laughs as he tries to stop Wonwoo and Wonwoo swats his arms away.

"Hyung, come on. I was kidding! Why do you think I'd find him cute?" Chan asks and Wonwoo stops to glare at Chan.

"He wears huge glasses, wears tracksuits or sweaters with sweatpants, and he's a writer." Chan says with a smile and Wonwoo rolls his eyes and turns away to hide his smile.

"And you say I'm cheesy." Wonwoo says and Chan tugs on his sleeve and pulls him in for a side hug. Wonwoo turns to face Chan and Chan looks up to kiss him.

"You're the only nerd for me." Chan says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes again and sits back on the couch and lets Chan go back to their original drama and plays it before leaning back and continued eating. Chan leans a bit on Wonwoo's side and Wonwoo thinks it's pathetic how his heart still sings at the thought of Chan being this close to him after years of them being together. 

  
  


By four in the afternoon, Wonwoo's laptop is playing songs from Hansol's playlist that he made for Chan while Chan pulls out a bunch of muffin boxes and packs a dozen of them one by one to give to their friends the next day. Wonwoo watches the whole thing from over the counter, Chan wearing what Wonwoo now realizes is actually his shirt with his black hair falling over his eyes as he writes a name on the cover. 

"How many did we make?"

"I think we made twenty muffins." Chan says and Wonwoo sips on his coffee before he starts to nibble on one of the muffins that are set aside for them.

"Twenty. That's a lot."

"You think we can like, make this a thing?"

"What, like a weekend schedule?"

"Yeah. You look cute when you're measuring milk." Wonwoo says with a wink and Chan rolls his eyes.

"You're so greasy. You should really limit your time with Jun hyung." Chan says and Wonwoo shrugs.

"You like it. Besides, I would probably die if I don't tell you how much I adore you every chance I get." Wonwoo says with a smile and Chan rolls his eyes.

"And I don't doubt that. I think you have a praise kink. Like, you get off on praising people."

"Nah, I just have a you kink." Wonwoo says and Chan gives him a blank look before sighing.

"No more coffee for you today." Chan says and he stacks the muffins on one end of the counter before putting the five remaining muffins on a plate and covering them before leaving them on top of the counter. 

"So." Chan says and Wonwoo stares.

"So?" 

"We have time to cook dinner." Chan offers and Wonwoo groans.

"I don't wanna. This is my only day off this month and we haven't even cuddled in bed yet." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs.

"Oh, I am so sorry you're not getting your cuddle quota for the day. It's not like you're strangling my body with your CUDDLES every night when we sleep." Chan says with a dead voice and Wonwoo frowns.

"Let's just lie down for a while and order pizza later, please." Wonwoo pleads and he walks around the counter to press Chan against the counter. Chan laughs as he tries to break free only for Wonwoo to cage him with his arms on either side of his waist and Chan crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What do I get in return?" Chan asks and Wonwoo shrugs.

"What do you want in return?" Wonwoo asks and Chan shrugs.

"I don't think I want anything that you can possibly give me." Chan says and Wonwoo lets the taunting affect him. 

"Come on. I think I've proven myself to you enough times." Wonwoo says and he leans his face closer to Chan's. Chan stood his ground and raised an eyebrow. 

"Have you?"

"Now that's just rude." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. 

"You have one day off this month and you want to just cuddle?" Chan asks again and Wonwoo nods.

"And you're sure?" Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. Chan rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Fine." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles as he bends down to wrap his arms around Chan's waist and carries him over his shoulder. Chan laughs out loud and holds onto the back of Wonwoo's shirt as Wonwoo walks to their room and throws Chan on the bed. Chan laughs as Wonwoo jumps on top of him and Wonwoo wraps his arms around Chan's back and buries his face under his jaw. Chan tries to push him away and Wonwoo tightens his hold on Chan. Wonwoo holds still as Chan tries to struggle free but eventually he just gives up and lies still in Wonwoo's arms.

Chan asks Wonwoo about his job and Wonwoo lets out a heavy sigh.

His job at the firm was a lot more draining than his actual schoolwork. Mostly because if he gets things wrong here, he won't just get a bad grade, he'd get chewed out by the head architect handling the project and then he'd have to revise it again that same night and most of the time he'd have to stay up all night which Chan hates. But recently he's been assigned to be a draftsman for a different architect and he actually gives Wonwoo notes on what to do and Wonwoo looks up at him and would honestly not mind calling him dad. Chan laughs at him for saying so and Wonwoo swears he means it.

Wonwoo loves what he does. He's always been fond of art and how they're physically preserved. Like how books hold poems and stories and how music is passed through different forms. And as corny as it sounds Wonwoo still believes in the art in architecture. Yeah, architecture is draining, physically and mentally, and he's glad he at least gets to go home to a warm Chan he can use to recharge before doing more work at home. Wonwoo's had a great support system at home and his friends at school and Wonwoo's pretty sure he wouldn't have survived his first year if it weren't for Jun and Jihoon helping him and Soonyoung's elaborate system on how to stay up all night. So yeah, his first years of college weren't that hard but now in his final year with his apprenticeship adding up to his thesis, Wonwoo barely has time for sleep, much less time to be with Chan.

It was kind of why Wonwoo suggested they move in together. 

Wonwoo's aware of his clinginess. Or rather, his 'possessive nature' as Jeonghan likes to call it. And yeah, it was honestly so taxing for him when he couldn't see Chan for a couple of days because their schedules don't line up and Wonwoo can only endure so much distance. So when Chan had brought up the thought of finding a new place to stay at, Wonwoo immediately asked if Chan would want to get a place with him. Chan stared at him for a while and just straight up said no and Wonwoo felt like his heart was stepped on right then but Chan just added that " Living with you would be such a nightmare. I can barely get you out of my mind as it is." Which worked extremely well on Wonwoo that he had kissed Chan right there in the middle of the street. 

And now, after a year and a half of living together in their cozy little apartment, Wonwoo can't thank God enough for how light his sleepless nights have been when Chan gives him a hug as soon as he wakes up and even takes the time to make Wonwoo breakfast before going out to for his class. 

Wonwoo is just honestly so thankful for Chan. 

And right now, with Chan running his fingers through Wonwoo's hair and Wonwoo's head nestled on Chan's chest as it moves when he speaks, Wonwoo can't help but smile over nothing. 

  
  
  


"Hey?" Chan's voice rings in Wonwoo's head and he blinks. Then he gets to thinking why he had his eyes closed to begin with.

"Shit." Wonwoo says. It's kind of a habit for him to say when he catches himself sleeping when he didn't plan to and the first thing he does and check where his glasses were. Chan laughs softly and cups Wonwoo's face in his hands before letting go and putting Wonwoo's glasses on for him.

"You okay?" Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. He scoot up and lies next to Chan. 

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine. You're tired." Chan says as he turns to lie on his side.

"I'm not." Wonwoo says. He says it like he's claiming it. Because maybe if he believes himself, Chan would believe him more. 

"Please. You know better than to do that." Chan says with a smile and he places a hand on Wonwoo's cheek,

"Do what?" Wonwoo asks. Chan made Wonwoo turn his face to look at him and Chan smiles.

"Lie through your teeth. It's not an attractive trait." Chan says as he runs his thumb on the skin right under Wonwoo's glasses. 

"Sorry."

"I will accept that apology along with the dinner I was promised." Chan says, and he scoots closer to kiss Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo grabs his phone from the couch and comes back to bed and he calls the only pizza place Chan would eat in while Chan's head was pillowed on his other arm. Wonwoo curls around Chan after the call and Chan just scrolls through his phone, unbothered by it all. Chan plays a video on his phone and leaves it next to him as he turns to face Wonwoo and surprises Wonwoo by kissing him. Wonwoo smiles and does his best to kiss back even when Chan pushes him back down to lie on his back as he lifts a leg over Wonwoo's waist and promptly settles on top of Wonwoo. Wonwoo's hands move to Chan's waist, a practiced habit Wonwoo seems to have, as Chan's hands wrapped around the sides of Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo finds himself chasing Chan's lips as he pulls back up to sit up and Wonwoo sits up as well and scoot up to lean his back on the bed frame. Chan was sitting on his thighs so Wonwoo folds his knees and forces him to slide down and move up to sit right over his abdomen. Chan smiles as he hits Wonwoo's chest with his fist so Wonwoo grabs his wrist and holds them out as he leans in and kisses Chan. Chan tries to push Wonwoo's knees down with his back and he laughs as Wonwoo leans in and kisses him on his jaw and chin. Chan eventually frees his hands but Wonwoo just pins them down on Chan's chest as he leans in and kisses him. Chan laughs as he turns his head away so Wonwoo uses one hand to pin both of his hands down as he turns Chan's face and he laughs and screams "no" over and over. Chan eventually gives in and kisses Wonwoo and Wonwoo pulls away with a satisfied grin. Chan wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck for another kiss and, again, like a habit, Wonwoo's hands find their way onto Chan's waist as he kisses back. 

Chan only pulls away when Wonwoo's phone buzzes beside them at the same time they hear their doorbell ring. Wonwoo lets out a deep breath when Chan slides a hand down his chest right before getting up and crawling out of their bed to get to the door. Wonwoo follows suit, glad he had already paid for the food or else Chan would insist on paying for it himself, and he follows Chan to the couch. Chan smiles as he opens the box and stares at the pepperoni pizza he loves. He immediately grabs for a slice and takes a bite and he hums happily as he chews. 

"I love you so much." Chan says with his mouth full and Wonwoo smiles.

"Love you, too." Wonwoo says as he sits down next to him and Chan stops chewing to stare at him.

"I wasn't talking to you." Chan says and Wonwoo frowns. He grabs Chan's wrist and takes a bite out of Chan's pizza and Chan whines. 

Wonwoo opens up his laptop again and lets Chan look up whatever video he wants to show or share to Wownoo and Wonwoo gets up to get Chan a drink from the fridge and Wonwoo decides on pineapple juice for him and the mango one for Chan. Chan tells him about the video and Wonwoo was about to grab a slice of his own when Chan lifts the pizza over his mouth. Wonwoo chews as Chan talks about the video and Wonwoo finds himself spending more time watching Chan than he does watching the actual thing and Wonwoo's not even sure what he's watching, if he was gonna be honest. 

After they've eaten most of the pizza and Chan had set the leftovers in the fridge, Wonwoo and Chan just stayed on the couch with the lights out and Wonwoo's laptop playing another random playlist Chan had set up. Wonwoo had moved on the end of the couch so Chan could rest his head on Wonwoo's thigh. 

"Hannie hyung asked if we're free next week. Saturday or Sunday." Chan says and he shows his phone screen to Wonwoo.

"Why?"

"Dunno. Are you gonna be able to make it?"

"Ask him if it's Saturday or Sunday."

"No, like. He's asking us. Because he wants you there."

"Ah. So I'm gonna set the date so I can't bail."

"Exactly. I told him you're busy, though."

"I can probably make it on a Saturday evening. I'm done with my requirements already and I think I can handle finishing my work on Sunday." Wonwoo says and Chan nods.

"He said if you're not gonna come, I'm gonna have to drink for two people." 

"Okay. Tell him to stop with the threats. Saturday is fine."

"He's on a roll. He said he's gonna make me sleep over and we're gonna cuddle because I'll be alone and cold." Chan says with a smile and Wonwoo takes his phone from him and scowls at Jeonghan's very detailed description of what's gonna happen if Wonwoo doesn't show up. Wonwoo taps on the voice message icon and he huffs before pressing record.

"We're good this saturday, asshole. Leave my boyfriend alone you straight fuck." Wonwoo ends the recording and hits send.

"That wasn't very nice of you hyung." Chan says and Wonwoo scowls at him.

"Stop enjoying him tormenting me."

"You look cute when you're jealous." Chan says and Wonwoo drops Chan's phone on his chest to squeeze Chan's cheeks with one hand, making his lips puff out which just makes Chan smile.

"Keep this up and I'll show you how cute my bad side is you brat."

"Oooh. I'm shaking." Chan taunts and Wonwoo pinches his cheeks.

"You won't like my ugly side Channie."

"Hyung. I've seen you iron and fold your socks. I'm sorry if i'm not shaking in fear." Chan says and Wonwoo pinches Chan's lips close. Chan takes Wonwoo's fingers off of him and tries to bite his hand before letting him go and going back to going through his phone. 

"Hannie hyung replied but I don't think you'll like what he said." Chan says and Wonwoo grabs his phone and moves Chan's head as he gets up. Wonwoo leaves Chan's phone on the table in front of the couch and he climbs on top of Chan and lies down. Chan wraps his arms around Wonwoo's back and laughs as Wonwoo lies lifelessly on top of him. Chan drops him next to him and reaches for his phone. Wonwoo slips his arm around Chan and the two of them just lie there on the couch. Chan's back pressed up on Wonwoo's chest and Wonwoo not so subtly rubbed his nose on Chan's hair. Chan tells him he's gonna fall asleep again like this and Wonwoo insists that he won't, even though he knows Chan's right. So before Wonwoo can completely fall asleep, Chan drags him up, demanding he needs a bath or a shower if he wants to sleep next to him and Wonwoo whines as he follows Chan to the bathroom. 

  
  


Wonwoo watches the water fill up their bathtub as Chan went back in their room to get them a change of clothes. Wonwoo turns the water off just as Chan gets back and Wonwoo strips. He catches Chan staring and he definitely does not let that get to his head. He gets in the water, and now it's his turn to watch as Chan takes off his clothes before getting in the tub, facing Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo leans back and submerges his body up to his neck under the water and he takes in the scent of the bath soap Chan always gets because he knows how much Wonwoo loves it. It's lemony and a not so strong scent and it relaxes Wonwoo a lot. Wonwoo hears the water splashing as Chan moves about in front of him and he lets out a deep breath when Chan leans his back on Wonwoo's chest. 

"We haven't done this in so long." Wonwoo says, his hands roaming over as much of Chan's skin as he can and Chan hums. 

"And the last time we were in the tub together I felt a lot less clean after we got out." Chan sasy and Wonwoo kisses the back of his neck. 

"You loved it." Wonwoo says against his skin and Chan nods.

"We're not doing that tonight, if that's what you're thinking." Chan says and Wonwoo fakes a disappointed sigh.

"Damn it." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs.

"No offense. But tired Wonwoo fucks me better than day off Wonwoo. Don't take it personally." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Then can I ask how those two are different?" Wonwoo asks and Chan places his hand on top of Wonwoo's and lets them rest right over his toned stomach.

"Day off Wonwoo is too soft and gentle. Tired Wonwoo fucks me like he's using me to relieve his stress and then after we clean up he gets extremely soft and cuddly before he passes out." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"You think you got me all figured out, don't you?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods.

"I know you better than you think I do. You're like a really possessive and really territorial dog." Chan says and Wonwoo pinches the skin on Chan's stomach. 

"A dog?"

"Yeah. those big fluffy ones who look scary but would roll over when you play with their tummy. That's you." Chan says and Wonwoo bites the back of Chan's neck making the younger laugh out loud in surprise. He hits Wonwoo's head to make him let go and he rubs a hand over the back of his neck. 

  
  


Chan was the one to suggest they get up, which was new since Wonwoo usually would be the one to do so when the water starts to get chillier by the second. They dry up and dress up silently, Wonwoo smiling at the matching sweater and sweatpants Chan had got for him while Chan wears yet another one of Wonwoo's large shirts along with his own sweatpants. They brush their teeth silently and Wonwoo watches Chan through the mirror. Chan catches him, like he always does, and Wonwoo winks. They both finished up and went outside, Chan heading for the kitchen while Wonwoo went straight to their room. Wonwoo looks through his phone to check at all the messages he received and he sees a message from Chan. Wonwoo smiles at the photos and Chan comes in just then. Wonwoo charges his phone and sets it on the top of his bedside table and he waits for Chan to do the same and lays out his arm for Chan to rest his head on. 

"What time do you have to get up tomorrow?" Chan asks and Wonwoo smiles.

"No alarm tomorrow. No need to come to class since someone's just gonna defend their plates and they only need me to come to work after lunch."

"What time would you come home then?" Chan asks and Wonwoo feels his breath get caught in his throat. 

_Come home_

Yeah. Coming home means dinner that's made or ordered by Chan but he's sure it's something Wonwoo loves. Coming home is seeing a sleeping Chan on the sofa with his notes on his chest, because he was studying while he waits for Wonwoo.Coming home taking off his clothes as he gets back at around two in the morning to change into more comfortable clothes before slipping under the covers to sleep next to an already sleeping Chan. 

Coming home is coming home to Chan. 

"I'll be home early. Do you want to eat out somewhere tomorrow? My treat." Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. And, yeah. Life may be hard. But there's nothing he can't do if Wonwoo can see that smile any time he wants. Chan tells him about this one japanese restaurant Soonyoung told him about and the last thing Wonwoo remembers that night was Chan excitedly talking about takoyaki as he slings an arm over Wonwoo's stomach and curls one of his legs over Wonwoo's. It was warm and it felt like Chan fits perfectly where he was right there and there's literally nothing more Wonwoo could want to make this day even more perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello everyone it's me, ya boi Nicki  
> I recently opened up commissions and if any of you are interested please come by my twitter account [@punk_asswriter <3](https://twitter.com/punk_asswriter/status/1269925367776591879?s=20) and DM me   
> I would really appreciate the support and even an RT would be appreciated Thank you so much and thank you for reading my fanfics


End file.
